For those who spend periods of time sitting in bed, or for that matter sitting on a floor or against a wall, it is important to provide proper support to the body to avoid discomfort, fatigue and/or body deformation.
PRIOR ART
Bedding furniture in the field of this invention has been known under such names as "bed bolster", "husband" and "study rest". Typically such items have been made entirely from foam material so that characteristically they lack support, being overly soft and flexible, and/or they are inconveniently heavy.